Speckled Mug
by Cerise Murmur
Summary: The time between weekends is too long...FredxGeorge, oneshot. WARNING: Incest.


**OMG, incest. Go away flamers. K'merci. And wow, I've realized I am soooo much better at writing yuri...Yeah, sorry. It's a bit rushed. I kinda just wanted to finish it...it's been sitting in my unfinished fanfics folder for like...a year. : ) But, yeahhh, this is what came of it. Yes, and I know, it's romantic. I just really like this couple, they're sooooo cute.**

* * *

"_There will be time, there will be time; to prepare a face to meet the faces that you meet;  
There will be time to murder and create, and time for all the works and days of hands that lift and drop a question on your plate; Time for you and time for me, and time yet for a hundred indecisions, and for a hundred visions and revisions, before the taking of a toast and tea."_

"Ughhhh, shit!" I'd done it again. I cast a frustrated glance down at my soiled robes, realized the potion was eating through them, and groaned, knowing I wouldn't be allowed to leave. Snape would let the bloody potion eat through my fucking leg before he'd let me go.

I glanced hastily over at Fred, my twin brother, sitting across the room. I shot him my award winning "check it out! I've fucked up again!" look, and he smirked, nearly doing the same with the bubbling pink potion he was pouring into a golden flask.

I looked back down at my table, lifting my robe slightly off of my leg so it wouldn't burn, and cleaned my cauldron and broken vial with a single sweep of my wand. I ran my fingers through my messy red hair, knowing quite well that Fred was eyeing me from across the room, and loving every minute of it. I smirked and turned to the long haired girl sitting next to me.

"Excuse me miss, d'ya have the time" I asked, surprised at the lack of sarcasm that usually inhabited my voice.

She just looked at me for a second before she looked down at her freckled wrist, and murmured the answer. Excellent. 10 minutes left and then sweet freedom. The whole glorious weekend stretched ahead of me…me and Fred, that is. I sighed and rested my head on my hand, only praying I could get through the last 10 minutes without managing to get a detention from Snape. I usually managed too just by sitting there looking like I wasn't doing anything wrong. It was stupid. Very stupid. But I was used to it.

5 minutes now. Tick tock tick tock, I was looking at Fred now. Watching him cleaning his cauldron, watching him walk, talk, laugh. It was beautiful. Stunning. I felt that pang of guilt…almost disgust with myself for thinking about my brother like this, but then it was replaced by tangible longing. I wanted to run my fingers through his disheveled hair; I wanted to press my lips to his. I wanted to be inside of him, I wanted him _screaming _my name.

I heard the bell first echoing in the corridor and then it became louder inside the cold dungeon. I grabbed my books and rushed into the hallway, narrowly escaping detention when I saw Snape glance at my soiled robes and open his mouth, the reprehend only a second away when I disappeared around the corner. I turned to watch my classmates walking out. I didn't really see any of them when I murmured "hello, yeah, yeah have a great break" back to them. I only wanted to see one person.

And then…he walked out, a wide grin plastered across his freckled face. "Common room, perhaps?" he asked, a smirk spreading from the grin. A mischievous sparkle dominating his eyes.

"You read my mind mate" I answered starting to walk in the direction of the Fat Lady.

"So, I didn't turn in that vile of love potion from class today" Fred started, snickering slightly, "I thought we might have some fun trying it out on that old git Umbridge, it'd be bloody hilarious to see her chasing Filch down the hallway with a bouquet of roses." He finished, that cute look spreading across his face when he thought he'd just had a stroke of brilliance.

"Sounds like a plan…tomorrow" I said glancing over at him, smiling softly.

"Oh, wouldn't dream of it tonight, I'll only be dreaming of one thing anyway" I blushed and smiled. If anyone saw me like this, they'd think I'd gone bonkers, but this is how we always were…teasing, but never mean, always soft, and meaningful. An awkward contrast to how we were around friends and family.

We arrived at the portrait hole and Fred said "Clubber Weed" and the Fat Lady gave him a look of annoyance.

"Changed an hour ago, boy. You should pay more attention" she said, turning back to her friend that was sitting the portrait with her.

"Oh, come on! You know us! Fred and George! Let us in!" I said, watching her take a sip of sherry, annoyance tainting my voice.

"Oh, I know you" her eyes narrowed "But no password, no entrance, and if I'm not mistaken everyone's already inside, so you're going to have to wait out here for someone to come out, aren't you?"

My eyes narrowed and I looked at Fred. "Dammit" I murmured.

A strange look passed over his face, and a small "Ohhh…" escaped his lips.

"What?" I asked, curiously.

"I have an idea, follow me" a slight smirk was developing as he said those words. I turned and cast a hateful look at the Fat Lady, still completely immersed in her conversation, before I turned to follow Fred.

I followed him silently for a few minutes through the twists and turns and multiple staircases before I asked "Fred, where on earth are we going?"

He turned around quickly and gave me a kiss on the cheek, "Not far, and you'll like it"

He hurried ahead of me again, leaving me more confused than ever.

After we'd been walking a few more minutes he stopped and looked around. "Wait here" he said to me, and then started walking away. I started to protest but then thought better of it and assumed he might actually know what he's doing.

I think he was going in circles, because he passed me three times before stopping and beaming at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Look" he pointed at the door that had just appeared out of the solid wall.

"Oh! The Room of Requirement! You're a genius. What were you thinking of?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"Oh, well, that part was hard, first I thought of a place where I could take a nap, then I thought the bed might be too small, so I thought of needing a big mattress so I could practice stunning spells, but then…." He started leading me towards the door "I just thought of needing a place to snog" He smirked and opened the door, ushered me inside and then pushed the door shut, I heard the click of the lock before I felt her hand in the small of my back.

We were standing in a big room with a huge bed right in the middle of it, probably big enough for 10 people, and it had a fuzzy white comforter on it, there was a stereo jammed in one corner and a bottle of fire whiskey on ice in another. And at the far wall there was a roaring fireplace.

Fred snorted, and I started laughing too. "Wow, bit on the hopeless romantic side, isn't it? I think the room has finally outdone itself"

Fred smiled, but grabbed my hand and started leading me towards the bed "gets the job done" he murmured and kissed me on the lips.

The lights dimmed as soon as we touched the bed.

We fell on the mattress as a single mass of arms and legs, both of us letting out everything we'd wanted to say and do for the past 2 weeks. Fred rolled on top of me and continued kissing me, his tongue slipped into my mouth and I ran my hand down his back, he let out a shiver. He slowly slipped his hand up my shirt and I was surprised with how warm it was, I pulled him closer and he stroked my stomach.

After several more minutes of passionate snogging I pushed him up and we both hurriedly took our shirts off before he pushed me back down on the bed, lowering his mouth to my neck and biting softly at first, then with more vigor. I moaned in his ear, letting him know I wanted him, now.

He seemed to get the message and he put his hand softly on my lower chest, stroking it softly, teasing me. He always teased. But then again, so did I. I wiggled under him and he smiled, lowering his hand and unzipping my pants. My hard on burst out as soon as the zipper was past. He smirked and shoved my pants and boxers down around my ankles and I kicked them off.

I growled, I wanted him naked too, I tore at his pants, but seeing as I was on the bottom, I couldn't really do much, so he kicked them off.

We were both completely naked now, and as he lowered himself back down to continue biting my neck I felt his throbbing sex on my chest, right above my boxer line, I wanted him in me, bad.

"Fred…" I moaned softly, stroking his hard on, feeling it grow slightly in my hand.

"Yes, love?" He asked, a smirk starting to appear at the corners of his mouth.

I growled in his ear. "You, now"

"Well…" he lingered on the word, looking into my eyes, his mouth bent into a frown, but his eyes still smiling.

"If you insist…" I suddenly felt his member slam into me, the tip hitting my sweet spot almost immediately. Fred always knew just how to please me. He grabbed my hips and brought them down over and over again, I moaned, clutching at the sheets with one hand, and sliding my and up and down my own hard on with the other.

The combination was incredible, after only a few minutes I heard Fred start to grunt loudly as his thrusts became faster.

"Fred! I'm about to!" I moaned loudly, my fingers tearing at his flesh.

"George!" He groaned, stopping his thrusts, I felt a warmth fill me, as my own erection exploded in my hand, I saw stars as the monstrous orgasm pulsed through my body, my hips bucking around him, my hand twisting and pulling the sheets.

When I finally came down I looked up at Fred, I watched his slowly pull out and fall to the bed next to me, utterly exhausted. I was too. I traced my finger across his cheekbone and his lips. I leaned over and kissed him softly.

"I really do love you, you know that, right?" I whispered, planting random kisses all over his face.

"As long as you know how much I love you" he echoed, intertwining his fingers with mine. It was a rare treasured moment, I knew we both were cherishing it, and we both needed it more often.

"Let's spend more weekends here" I said, smiling softly, squeezing his hand.

"Let's just live here," he laughed, looking over at me, planting a tender kiss on my lips.

"It's not like we do anything anyway" we both said at the same time, the spell broke, lingering in the room until the next time. The sound of our laughter filling the damp corners of the room, the mist of our love spreading through the dreary castle.


End file.
